quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
DarkFates
DarkFates are a collection of creatures who are born from trapped souls in The Underdark. There are three known types of DarkFates, known as Allips, Bodaks, and Soul Reavers. ''' About When a creature tries to teleport between Quelmar and the Evil Lower Planes, typically a form of corruption occurs due to the evil energies of those destinations. Conversely, a demon may already have those fiendish energies, but may pick up some material contamination from the material plane. As such, a creature trapped in the Underdark consists of 3 Aspects, and each of the DarkFates is the result of when a creature has been boiled down to it's last shape. * Those whose minds perish, but whose material form survives become '''Bodaks. Physical semblences of themselves but driven insane. * Those whose bodies are frail and perishable, but whose minds are strong will go on as Soul Reavers, '''trapped spirits of their former selves. * Those who are weak of both body and mind are wiped away leave only the fiendish contamination itself, known as an '''Allip Allips When a creature attempts to teleport into The Abyss from Quelmar, they will be caught by the Underdark, but not before contaminating themselves momentarily with the demonic energies that the Abyss harbors. Trapped in the caverns of the Underdark and diseased with demonic plague, those who are not strong in mind and constitution will ultimately succumb, becoming a shell of their former selves: An Allip. Allips are the incorporeal remnants of a humanoid plagued by madness. They are considered a type of undead, and take the form of shadowy chaotic clouds of evil, a remnant of the chaotic energies that devoured their mortal form. Bodak When a trapped creature with a low will (such as lower demons or inferior devils) is stuck in the Underdark, they can become targets of the psionic energies that flow through the caverns. Many powerful psionic entities reside in the underdark, including Aboleths, Mind Flayers, Myconids, and Duergar. Massive swaths of the Underdark are littered with stray psionic energy, which feeds and destroys weak minds. Bodaks '''(also called '''Gorgers)''' '''are a vampiric abomination, created when all that used to exist in a creature's mind has been removed and replaced with the need to subsist on brains and thoughts. A type of undead, Bodaks will scour the underdark in hungry packs, ready to devour the heads of any and all creatures to satisfy it's lust for psionic power. Though ravaged, their physical form will typically remain similar to it's mortal form, meaning that Bodaks can be massive, small, strong, or frail depending on their original race. Soul Reavers The most rare of the DarkFates, a '''Soul Reaver '''is created when ''only ''the will of a creature is strong. It has been able to shake off whatever psionic, eldritch, or fiendish energies it has cross contaminated with---but its flesh is compromised and destroyed. A type of spirit, the Soul Reaver is a lost soul who has lost it's original husk. Still bound to the Underdark by the buffer protections, the Soul can not return home to repent, and can not escape. Now stuck in the punishing Underdark, Soul Reavers typically become cynical, cruel, or downright malicious. They have proven themselves "superior" to the corruptions of the Underdark, but have little to show for their victory except for an intact soul. Category:The Underdungeon Category:Underdark